Pretension
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku To solve their problem all they have to do is pretend...


**Pretension**

_**By: Little Falcon**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea. _

_A/N: Hey guys, this idea just came up very early in the morning and it didn't let me sleep till I typed it down so here goes. Hope you'll enjoy. Please R n R _

In an early afternoon, Sakura stepped out of the medical institution; her duty for today was over. "I have time to drop by I guess," she smiled upon looking at the sky.

A grave silently stood before the kunoichi as she began talking "Chiyo-sama, I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you these past few weeks, I've been busy. Being the medical representative of Konoha is no joke, you know. I feel I have no time to breathe. The kazekage's fine though he still can't use his chakra properly. Your brother's still energetic as usual… oh speaking of which I have to bring him his herbal tea. I'll visit you again," tapping the cold stone shortly and then she walked away.

"Gaara, I'm going to sensei's place to train. Do you plan to come with or…" the puppet master glanced at the door restricting dozens of wild women to enter. "…would you like their company better," he grinned. These were the times that Gaara hated the fact that he can't use his sand to strangle his older brother or even hang him upside down till all the blood rushed to his head.

"Sakura, I'm glad you found time to visit an old man," the old man greeted the medical ninja and gestured for her to enter the house. "Oji-chan, I happy to see you never lose your cheerfulness. Oh, I brought some herbal tea. I'll heat it up for you," "No, I'll do that," he insisted. "Hush, I'll do it besides. I know best…" she winked at him.

For some time now, Sakura has found the company of Chiyo's brother amusing. Not only because she wanted to comfort him but also because she learns a lot from this old yet talented puppet master.

There was a knock on the door again. Upon leaving the kitchen with the heated tea, Sakura discovered who the other visitor's of the old man were. "Kankuro… Kazekage-sama, konnichiwa." She greeted them as she placed the tea in front of their host "Here you go," she said with a smile and then settled to the nearest seat.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the institution?" the puppet master inquired, clearly surprised upon her emersion from the kitchen. "I've done my part for today," she rested her back comfortably on the sofa.

"Why may I ask is the Kazekage with you?" she asked as if the person in question did not seat in between them. "I had some free time," Gaara was the one to answer agitatedly. Sakura grinned at her victory. "Finally, I get to hear you speak. Kazekage-sama," she teased as he merely groaned. "Gaara," he emphasized. Sakura of course, quickly got the cue that he didn't want to be called with such formality.

"You had some free time? And here I thought you would be spending it with those fan girls who go insane upon hearing your name, Ga-a-ra-kun," Gaara gave her his famous stare daggers but it didn't work on her. She merely returned a mocking grin. Sakura was having fun seeing the infamous Kazekage struggle with her statement.

"Kankuro, I'd like to train you today but all my puppets are still under maintenance." His sensei broke their would-be argument. "Oh man, I was so looking forward for today," Kankuro sighed disappointedly.

"That's not a problem," Sakura interrupted the teacher-pupil talk. Both of them looked at Sakura questionably. "I'll be your marionette. Chiyo-sama used me before remember?" she reminded then. "That's right. You'll be perfect for Kankuro's training," the old man agreed.

"Shall we get started then?" the kunoichi was itching for a training as well. The teacher and the pupil left the house engaged in a discussion about puppets and other puppeteer stuff, leaving Sakura and Gaara behind.

Sakura who was already up glanced at the red head and decided to play with him for a while. "Sooo, are you sure you're not followed?" she questioned him as she sat beside him looking around for the non-existent fan girls. "Woman… you're getting on my nerves," the Kazekage replied with impatience reeking from his voice.

If that was a normal person hearing the kazekage's reply, he would've backed off already but not Sakura. "Tell me, are you really here to accompany Kankuro or to escape being torn apart by your admirers," she was loving this as he was hating it. "Sakura…" he was about to say something when "Are you alright now?" she spoke seriously all of a sudden that it made Gaara look at him in confusion. He cocked an eyebrow.

She drew nearer so that they were face to face. "Are you feeling better?" she clarified. Gaara can't help but stare into her brilliant green eyes then to her pink lips as it moved while she spoke. There were random thoughts that entered his mind when Sakura was speaking… one of which was leaning forward and… "Gaara-kun?" her voice woke him up from his ridiculous day dreaming.

"Uh… I'm fine," he replied shortly. _What the hell was that? Did I just imagine kissing her? _He debated in his mind while he made different facial expressions that made Sakura stare. "Are you sure you're alright?" she placed her hand on his forehead.

Removing her hands, "I told you I'm fine," he said coldly as he mentally slapped himself awake. "Okay, Mr. grouchy," she pouted but then she leaned back. "I'm glad you are…" this statement made him stare at her disbelievingly. _She cares? Why would she care? _As if hearing his unspoken question she answered "Chiyo-sama would be disappointed in me if I don't take care of the Kazekage," she said with all honesty.

_Oh… Chiyo-sama… right. _He rationalized her actions. But then she leaned forward again like before and said "I'll be worried too if you're not getting any better," he can feel her breath on his cheeks and so can she.

Sakura's eyes wandered to his lips. As if having the same thought, they leaned forward simultaneously; their eyes never lost contact except when they gradually closed it for…

"Sakura, what are you doing? We're supposed to be training." Kankuro entered the house unknowingly interrupting the romantic moment.

Sakura and Gaara jumped meters apart when the puppet master arrived. "Oi, what are you doing?" Kankuro was completely clueless of what had happened. Sakura felt her cheeks growing warm as she averted her gaze at Gaara. "Alright, let's go," she rose and went to the door unsteadily while the Kazekage silently followed.

The sparring session passed in a blur a big confusing blur. At first, her mind wandered off to the scene she left behind, letting the old man control her body like one of his puppets.

Thousands of questions plagued her minds as the fight progressed. _What the hell was I thinking? He's the Kazekage for crying out loud! But we moved in almost the same time does that mean that he… _she side glanced at the red head who was staring heatedly at her.

She was too stunned to be aware of her surroundings anymore. Kankuro saw an opening and took it. In a flash, Kuro Ani was behind her and poised his six arms around her but before the blades even saw through her skin. BAAM! In a display of her trained inhuman strength, the puppet slammed into the nearest boulder.

Gaara was not watching the fight. His eyes were pinned on the pink hair kunoichi as she sparred with his brother. His arms crossed, he did not let his confusion break his composure. So he stood there emotionless as his minds panicked about what could've happened if Kankuro did not show up.

_What the hell was I thinking back then? Damn it! She smelled like vanilla and her lips seems so soft… what the! Damn it! I got to get rid of these thoughts before they control me…_ Seeing Sakura in a tight spot snapped him back to reality.

He merely smiled to himself as he saw Sakura get serious about the sparring session. In about minutes, the fight concluded with Sakura panting and Kankuro's puppets in pieces.

"Damn! Sometimes I think why they call you woman," Kankuro mocked her as they walked away from the old man's house. "On contrary, that's why they call me a woman," she countered.

Sakura was in the middle of Kankuro and Gaara as they walked through the streets, making people stare. She observed that a few girls are scowling disapprovingly at her and some muttered incoherent remarks behind her back. She knew what was up and decided to take drastic measures.

"Kankuro help me out okay?" she whispered to the man next to her. "How?" his look asked. "Just play along," she wound her arm around the puppet master's and laid her head on his shoulder. Kankuro blushed insanely but then he recovered as he faked a smile as he looked at her with fake love in his eyes.

Gaara was completely aware of their game and was totally annoyed by the time Sakura had to separate from them since her apartment is on the other way. He denied it so many times but he was defeated by himself. The truth is… he was jealous or only a little bit upon his persistent denial.

"That was interesting," Kankuro laughed aloud as Sakura untangled herself from him. Gaara groaned loudly. Sakura looked at him "Sorry about that Gaara-kun, I just can't have death threats from your fan girls when I'm working. Maybe some other time," she winked at him mischievously.

"So goodnight… darling," she winked at Kankuro who playfully winked back. "Goodnight Gaara-kun," she graced him with her knee-weakening smile then headed off. "Goodnight Sakura," Kankuro bid as they watched her walk away.

Gaara did not speak a word till they got home. He marched into his room without replying to his sister's multiple questions. "What's up with him?" Temari inquired the puppet master who crashed into the couch. "I don't know. He's been like that since me and Sakura did the acting stunt," he grinned as he remembered their experience.

"Sakura? This sounds interesting. Details, please." She demanded as she sat beside his brother. After hearing the whole thing, Temari leaned back and laughed out loud. "If I didn't know Gaara any better, I'd say he was jealous," she shared to his clueless sibling.

"Jealous? Why would he? Wait… that's what was up with them when I entered the house…" he had the mischievous look in his eyes. "What? What?" Temari was loving this. How many times can she see his cold-hearted little brother act like a love-struck teenager? That's just like asking for a miracle. "You see before our sparring session…" Kankuro began.

"…then I saw them meters apart… their faces as red as tomatoes," he concluded as Temari as all ears about every detail. His sister merely formed a silent "o". "Do you think something's up?" Kankuro was as enthusiastic as Temari now. "I don't know yet I still have to find more clues," spoken like a true detective.

Sakura forgot about what had transpired days ago not because she wanted to but because she had to. Her task as a medical representative is taking the best out of her and she having the ultimate fighting spirit took on the challenge.

On one particular night, Sakura got off pretty late and was in no condition to shop and cook so she hopped into a ramen shop and decided "Today's dinner will be pork barbeque ramen," but when the image of her blond hair teammate crossed her mind she hastily stepped out of the shop. _Why did I have to remember him? _

"Sakura?" she heard a familiar female voice. Turning around, "Temari, what are you doing out this late?" Sakura approached her and saw her answer. "Shopping," the blond kunoichi verbalized as she returned her question. "Well… I kinda got off late from work so I was looking for a decent dinner," she replied decently.

A mental light bulb lit above and two invisible demon horns materialized on her head. "Then why don't you have dinner with us?" before Sakura could even respond Temari had already dragged her to their door step.

"Gaara, why don't you consider this one," Kankuro picked a mail scented with strawberries and colored pink. "Kazekage-sama, you are the life of my life. You are the breath in my lungs…" he read the letter making a girl-like voice. "Stop it already you're making my head ache," Gaara demanded as his head painfully throbbed.

"What's with the box?" Kankuro grabbed the box without waiting for a reply and tore it open. "Check this out. This one's really serious you know," he pulled out a flimsy silk night gown. Before Gaara could even react…

"Decided to admit that you're a homosexual?" a female voice behind them said. Without turning around, Kankuro replied with a flat "No." Sakura sniggered "No…I'm mean, I'm not a homosexual," he realized his flaw. "What are you doing here?" Gaara asked blatantly.

"I asked her to join us for dinner," Temari was the one to answer from the kitchen. "So, what's with the nightie?" she crashed herself in between Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara gave a look to his brother that says "Don't you dare tell her or else," but too late. "It's from one of his fan girls," Kankuro examined the clothing further and held it up against the light.

"Fan girls huh? And here I thought they only attack you when you're out in the open," she began as her emerald orbs sparkled with playfulness. "Don't start with me," he warned as his head throbbed painfully. "They found out the address when they followed me home," Kankuro shared as he was still inspecting the night gown.

_They were entirely old enough to have a house of their own but they decided to live together to make-up the time lost between them when they were still children. How sweet. _She mentally remarked as she looked at the three.

Picking something from the floor, "I guess they're really serious eh?" Sakura held something wrapped in aluminum in between her fingers. "Hey it's strawberry flavored condom," she read the inscription out loud. Gaara retrieved it quickly as Sakura chuckled together with Kankuro and Temari.

"But you know you have to pick one sooner rather than later," she said as she wiped a tear away from her eye. "What do you mean?" he asked impatiently as he disposed of the condom rather quickly. "Well… they're starting to think… that you're gay," she loved playing with him. His expressions are just too adorable to ignore. "What!" "Well, they've got a point bro. Who in their right state of mind remain single despite the dozens of women directly telling you to play with them?" Kankuro waved in the air dozens of kiss sealed letters. "Me!" Gaara answered him furiously.

"I guess that makes you the Sasuke of Suna," she regretted it soon after she said it. "Speaking of which, how is…" Kankuro was about to ask "They're fine… Sasuke returned home… everyone's fine," she replied shortly.

"I'm going to help Temari," she rose and went to the kitchen. In truth, she was too tired to help but she would do anything to escape a discussion that has anything to do with them… or with Konoha.

The dinner went well. Temari had to yell at the boys because they were only eating the dishes that Sakura prepared while hers laid there untouched. Their conversation were vague but when someone asks something related to Konoha, Sakura would reply shortly without any enthusiasm and change the topic immediately. Setting that aside, they decided to talk about the most interesting thing, much to Gaara's dismay, fan girls.

Temari began sharing funny experiences about the obsessive admirers of the Kazekage. Kankuro laughed, Sakura chuckled while Gaara sulked. "By the way Sakura, you're becoming pretty popular too," the blond kunoichi began. "Yeah, I heard a lot of jounins and even Anbu's talk about the pink haired kunoichi from Konoha," Kankuro supported.

"That's not nice at all. Once there was this jounin who followed me around. I tolerated him but when he forced me to go out with him, I had to beat him till he was half-dead," Sakura sighed. Gaara smiled innately. _Now the feeling is mutual. _

"I should be going now," she informed them. "Gaara, walk her out," Temari ordered. "Wait I'm coming too," Kankuro was about to walk out of the kitchen when Temari dragged him back in "No, you won't. It's your turn to wash the dishes," she bossed over him like a mother hen.

Sakura and Gaara headed out silently. "You know it's pretty awkward to have the Kazekage walk me out," Sakura started. "Hn," was his only reply. Her eyebrows twitched, "You do realize that of even one of you're fan girls would see us together. You're reputation as a bachelor will be a memory of the past," she was at it again.

"Will you stop with the fan girl thing already? You're giving me a head ache," his temper was wearing off rather fast because of his immense head ache. "Hmm" Sakura took a quick look at him and then stopped walking. "What now?" "Close your eyes," she requested. "What?" "Just do it," so he did.

He was a good three inches taller than her so she had to tip toe. She placed a brisk kiss on his kanji tattoo. Feeling the kiss, Gaara had to open his eyes as the sensation on his forehead lingered. His head ache was history but now his heart was slamming against his rib cage like crazy. "That did the trick didn't it?" she began walking once again.

"Gaara… you really like this village don't you?" without waiting for an answer "If you don't then you would've lashed out on every fan girl that you meet," Gaara was looking at her intently now. "How did you do it? I mean, this village did hurt you immensely right? How were you able to forgive them?" she looked at the stars as they walked but truthfully she was trying so hard to stop tears from forming in her eyes.

His reply did not come. She didn't expect it too. "This is where we say goodbye then, thanks for the dinner. Goodnight Kazekage-sama," she waved and then turned away.

The next day, Gaara stared into the barren desert as Sakura's questions kept plaguing his mind. "Hey, Raccoon, how have you been?" he did not have to see who the loud ninja was. Only one person would have the courage and the stupidity to call him that. "I can still see you're still loud as usual, fox," he retaliated as he turned around with a smile.

"Actually, we just dropped by to see Sakura. Is she around?" Naruto inquired.

Sakura got off work early again for a job well done. Deciding that she needs a reward, she marched to the nearest ice cream stall. "Temari…Kankuro, what a coincidence," the two looked back "Sakura… got off work early again I see," Temari greeted her. "One chocolate and one vanilla please," she ordered. "Your treat right?" she turned to Kankuro. She was not however asking a question but was giving him information. The puppet master could only blink a few times and then sigh.

Somehow he treated Sakura like a sister and the feeling is mutual with her as well.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura dropped her ice cream cone in shock. She did not dare look back. "Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke what are you doing here?" Temari asked as she walked to them.

Sakura winced as she heard Temari say their names. "Sakura are you alright?" Kankuro saw her expression and shocked was a complete understatement. Sakura took a long painful breath and then answered "Y-Yeah," she forced a smile and then looked at her friends.

"Sakura-chan, we came here to greet you a happy birthday," Naruto gave her a package with his and Hinata's name on it. "I know were a say late but I hope you're not mad," Ino asked as if apologizing already. "Why will I be mad?" she tried to restrain her voice from shaking with hurt.

Moments passed and they bid her farewell. Sakura saw them off together with the Kazekage and his siblings. Closing her eyes and turning away, she was about to dash of when "Sakura… it was your birthday last night. Why didn't you tell us?" Kankuro inquired. "No need to. That night was enough," she replied almost coldly. "You can join us for dinner again tonight," Temari offered. "No… I think I'll pass," with that said she pumped her chakra into her soles and sprinted away.

"I guess its best we leave her be for now," Temari suggested while Kankuro sadly nodded.

That night, she sat alone in a rooftop as she drowned her tears in sake. _What the hell was that about? I was doing fine thank very much. You guys didn't have to point out that I wasn't good enough for you! _She drained a cup and then refilled it once again. Then she felt a presence behind her, looking back almost immediately, Sakura was dumb-folded to find the last person she expects.

Gaara just stood there watching her and when she already knew he was there he settled himself beside her without further invitation.

Sakura just stared at him as he sat beside her. She was waiting for him to ask something or to insult her or something. Moments passed and he didn't say anything. He was just there, sitting beside her silently watching the sky.

"What to drink?" Sakura offered a cup of sake which he accepted without hesitation. She didn't know what was happening, Gaara was just sitting there drinking lazily and yet now her tears became uncontrollable until it flooded down her cheeks.

"You didn't answer my question before, you know. How did the infamous Gaara of the desert forgave the very village that detested his very existence…" she was half-drunk now. Her words seem to go over the edge already but he didn't mind. Gaara was focused on trying to know what was she trying to hide beyond that strong façade and the fake smiles.

"You know when Sasuke came back, he still denied my existence and dated my best friend and when I turned to Naruto well… he was too busy courting Hinata to bother about the girl he once loved. The whole village knew what I felt and pitied me for it. They looked at me as if I was a lost child in the middle of the streets. It hurts you know… expecting that you'll be loved in return after so many years of waiting… now I know what Naruto felt…" she then drank a whole bottle empty as her tears ceaselessly form and trickle through her face.

Without thinking, Gaara grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him. Sakura cried long and hard on his chest while he stroked her hair. He didn't utter a single word during her drama and she was very thankful of that. It made her feel better instead of feeling stupid.

"Tell you what… in case your fan girls crazily follow you around and you feel like killing them…" she whispered something to him that made him smile. With that, she stood up and bade him "Goodnight and Thank you…"

The Kazekage had a meeting in one particular building and upon leaving the office; he felt dozens of eyes bore through him. It made him uncomfortable. As he strolled the streets, even more eyes followed his every movement. He sped up his pace and walked where his feet took him. His patience was dissolving fast.

Sakura stepped out of the institution early yet again. Stretching her arms, she observed a group of male jounin and anbu, carrying bouquets of flowers and packs of chocolates, approaching her. _This is bad. _

Turning in the corner rapidly, he caught sight of her pink tresses and almost immediately upon seeing her face he walked faster still. Sakura turned around just in time for Gaara to pull her in and kiss her then and there.

Nothing ever felt so perfect. It was as if the whole universe existed just to bring them together. Sakura was surprised. Her first move would've been to push him away but _oh gods, his lips are so soft. He smells nice… i should be mad because he is stealing my first kiss but damn he's too irresistable. _Everyone saw them do it, right in front of their very eyes.

The kiss took longer than it should. If not for the need of air they would've gone much longer. Resting her forehead on his "Baby… what are you doing here?" she asked as she tried to breathe normally. "I'm picking you up," he replied as he stared into her mesmerizing green orbs.

Their audience already left upon seconds of witnessing their defeat. Sakura and the Kazekage walked hand in hand as they were heading towards her place. Arriving at her destination, she untangled herself from his hand, "This is my stop," she brushed his hair away from the kanji tattoo, tip toed and kissed him then and there for all the people to see.

Gaara was more than happy to reply. He cupped her faced as their kiss lengthened. When they broke apart, it was as if the whole village was watching them. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she rested her forehead on his. "Tomorrow then," he placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose.

Upon entering her apartment, she shut the door immediately. _What was that? I remembered… telling him… "Tell you what… in case your fan girls crazily follow you around and you feel like killing them… look for me and kiss me mad." What the hell did I just tell him that! I was drunk for crying out loud! _She blushed insanely for hours as she reminisced every moment that just happened.

The news spread like wild fire and in a matter of minutes somebody was banging at Sakura's door demanding to see her. "What!" Sakura opened the door fiercely and saw a few girls at her doorstep. "Is it true that you kissed the Kazekage?" they demanded an answer. "What's it to you?" Sakura replied lamely as she checked her nails. "You better stay away from him or…" they were cut short when Sakura punched on the nearest wall causing a large crater "Or you'll what?" she said threateningly. The fan girls backed off as Sakura stepped forward. They gulped and then "I'm warning you," they tried to threaten but when they saw Sakura picked a rather large piece of rock and then crushed it with her bare hands, they retreated for good.

"I can't work like this. I have to talk to him tomorrow," her head started to ache as she look at the girls ran for their lives.

It was her day off today so she marched into the kazekage's office while ignoring several… correction… many rather loud whisperings. Knocking at his door, a nervous genin opened it for her. Not waiting for an invitation to come it, she walked straight passed the genin and in front of the Kazekage.

"Hey Baby," she muttered as she leaned forward and Gaara met her half way. The genin looked away and blushed heavily upon seeing their passionate kiss. Sakura wound her arms on his neck and his encircled her sexy waist.

Breaking apart, Sakura cocked an eyebrow "Can I talk to you for a moment?" she requested. Upon hearing this, the genin did not wait for an invitation to be showed out. She chuckled as she withdrew her arms.

"Look…" she began. "I already made arrangements," he interrupted her. "What?" as if sensing her distress. "I already made arrangements in a condo unit. It's near the institution and it's near my office as well. It is fully furnished so you can move in today. I'll be moving in this afternoon," he explained. Sakura can't help but smile. "Thanks… Baby," she wound her arms around him so he did too. "I'll be seeing you later then," "Yeah, later," he lifted her chin and Sakura was more than happy to reply to his urgency.

"Kazekage-sama you're meeting will be…" his secretary barged in and was surprised to see the scene. They released each other "See you later then, Baby," she waved at him as she stepped out of his office.

She was happy to move out of her apartment. She wouldn't stand another assault from his fan girls. What greeted her upon entering the condo unit made her mouth open wide. The condo unit was spacious… no spacious would be a complete understatement. It was like a miniature palace. _Expect no less from the Kazekage._

Sakura did her unpacking and moving in, in a ninja like speed. After hours of toiling she was done. Then Gaara entered the room, "Like it?" he immediately asked as he dropped his luggage as a few men carried his other stuff. "It's wonderful," she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him and placed butterfly kisses on his face.

Sakura cooked dinner as Gaara unpacked his things. "Do you need any help?" she offered as she entered the master's bedroom. "No, I'm done," he stood up and held her hips. "Dinner's ready," she placed a short kiss on his cheeks.

Sakura was a good cook. Gaara mentally noted. A far cry from Temari's cooking. They chatted away as they dined together.

"Okay, I'm sleeping at the couch. If you need anything just tell me," she said as she walked to the living room. Gaara quickly grabbed her wrists "Who says you're sleeping on the couch?" he dragged her then to the master's bedroom.

After brushing her teeth, Sakura emerged from the bathroom seeing Gaara had already settled himself on the bed and was already dozing off. She smiled as she gently lifted the covers and settled herself beside him. Turning off the lights, she slept after whispering "thank you" to the person that laid beside her and placed a short kiss on his forehead. Gaara cracked one eye open to see if she was awake. "You're welcome," he muttered as he kissed her lips.

After two days, they received a visit from his siblings. "So you two are alright then?" Kankuro tried to clarify. "Yeah I guess," Sakura answered as she looked at Kankuro to Gaara. "You're not killing each other?" Temari teased as she took a bite of her cooking. _Hey she's good_. "Are we supposed to?" she chuckled as she turned to Gaara who was also smiling.

Temari and Kankuro left their unit happily. "Now are you satisfied?" the puppet master asked his sister. "Yeah… it was rather easy to give her address to those crazy fan girls you know," they laughed away.

Gaara found Sakura truly amazing. Despite all her work, she still find the time to wash their clothes carefully which he thinks was a talent because once he tried washing his own clothes. The black became grey and the white became grey as well.

She's a talented cook. Going home after a tiring day with a scrumptious dinner ready really takes the stress away. Her dishes were never the same, it was always deliciously different. After eating, she would ask him how did it taste. Soon after his answer came, she would reveal that she experimented with the ingredients and came up with the dish.

She's a meticulous house keeper. Though she comes home from work dead tired, she would still waste her energy in removing a certain unnoticeable-by-many-but-her spot on the carpet. No furniture gathered dust as she made it a routine to clean the house before and after work.

She's a practical shopper. Most woman would go on a shopping spree twenty four hours a day if their living with the Kazekage but not Sakura. She makes sure that every thing she buys would be put to good use. She still used things that are too worn out saying "I can still use it so why bother?"

Sakura found Gaara really sweet. One time when one of her sandals broke off a heel. She placed it on the shoe closet to get fixed tomorrow but when she woke up. She found her shoe fixed plus extra elegant but practical brand new sandals beside it.

He was really patient. When he came home from work, he had time to listen to her senseless babbling about her experimented dinner even though she knew he was dead tired. There was not a time that he did not listen to her even though her topics were constantly repeated.

He was extra caring. He would stay up late even until the early morning just to wait for her return from her duty. Though he had a lot of day's work ahead of him, he didn't care. He said he won't sleep if he knew somebody would be arriving but in truth, he can't sleep without her by his side and Sakura knew that.

He was very understanding. Sometimes she would forget to cook dinner because she was too tired and crashed immediately on the couch. When he arrived, he made to move to wake her instead he cooked dinner for the both of them. Then he waked her, just so they can eat together.

Days grew into months and by each day; they discovered something about each other. Whether it was her favorite color, his favorite dishes, her habits or his mood swings they took mental notes about it like…Gaara takes longer bathes than me or Sakura's more moody than me.

They were truly astounded that not one of them dared to go beyond kissing and hugging and head somewhere else. Until one particular day…

Sakura disguised herself as a different person to shop. Though, she had no difficulty ignoring the whisperings about her, it was nice to shop like a normal person. She was inspecting a pair of sandals when "Yeah, I think that Sakura and the Kazekage are faking their relationship," one girl said to the other. "Really?" "Yeah, and we're going to prove it." "How?" Sakura heard them crystal clear and smiled mischievously as she exited the shop and entered another.

Gaara was dead tired. He trudged to their unit looking forward to seeing Sakura. As he opened the door, what he saw made him forget his name. Sakura was wearing the sexiest red silk night gown he had ever seen and was wearing nothing beneath it.

He had to swallow hard as he saw the glint of desire in her eyes. Sakura loved the way he reacted. She sexily made her way to him as her eyes sparkled seductively. "Welcome home Baby," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew her in for a kiss. Gaara was in no condition to pass this out so he met her half way as his hands snaked around her hips.

The door was left wide open as their kiss progressed and their caresses became intimate. Two girls peeked through the opening. "Oh I wasn't aware we have guests," Sakura said breaking their kiss. Gaara looked back towards the door, completely agitated.

"S-Sorry for the intrusion," the two girls apologized as they saw his eyes and made themselves scarce.

Closing the door, Sakura was about to laugh out loud but when she caught sight of his eyes the thought dissolved replaced by something else. Gaara walked towards her and pinned both of her arms above her head as he crushed his lips with hers.

Sakura was unaware when he carried her off to their bedroom because she was too focused on kissing him mad. Moments passed, his robes and her nightie lay in an abandoned heap on the bedroom floor as Sakura's head laid against his muscled chest. Gaara was stroking her hair as she drew invisible circles on his chest.

"Wait… we forgot about dinner," Sakura tried to get up but was pulled back immediately by Gaara. "No thanks. I'm full," he said as he pulled her down yet again.

_Since when did the pretense end and reality began… _she thought of this as days passed by.

Sakura feared this day would come as she clutched a message tightly. Her tears fell mercilessly as she sobbed weakly. _I'll be leaving. But why am I like this? Isn't this all just a big joke initiated by the drunk me? _

Gaara entered the house with relief that he was finally home. Calling for her, he found no response. Until Sakura appeared from the bedroom with all her things packed, "The hokage wants me back. I'll be leaving now," she said shortly and then headed towards the door.

He grabbed her wrists tightly. Sakura struggled for her release but soon after she sank to the floor crying. "Don't you understand? The game of pretense is over!" she exclaimed as tears dripped into the floor. He knelt in front of her "Then why are you crying?" he asked gently as he lifted her chin. Sakura made no move to retaliate "Sakura… since when did I said that this was all a pretense?" he smiled at her.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. _That's right. He never said that this was a pretense… I just assumed it to be. _Without second thought, she threw herself at him crying and laughing at the same time. "I was afraid of leaving because then you would no longer be mine… the pretense would be over. But for me every single thing I did was real and I don't regret a thing about what I did." she said through her cries.

"Did you know that I fell in love twice?" he said out of the blue. _Twice? _Sakura drew back to see his eyes. He brushed her tears away "First was with you… and the second was the person you became when you were already mine," he smiled as he saw Sakura's astounded expression. Right than and there they shared their sweetest and longest kiss.

_A/N: Okay got to sleep now. Hope I'll see your reviews. ARIGATO! Good night… Zzzzz…_


End file.
